The invention relates to hockey sticks.
Hockey sticks currently used by National Hockey League players have a blade that is longitudinally curved from heel to toe, the blade being concavely shaped on the forehand puck striking surface for improved control when receiving, manuevering and shooting the puck from the forehand.
Cote U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,932 suggested an ice hockey stick having separate forehand and backhand blade portions, each defining puck striking surfaces, and a wedge, e.g., of plastic material, between the blade portions, to provide a curved forehand surface and a straight backhand surface.